Desire
by AMango
Summary: Ovan needs Haseo to become stronger, but is tired of simply watching, so he decides to take a more... active roll... OvanHaseo, YAOI, noncon
1. Chapter 1

Desire

Guess what!? Its ANOTHER yaoi fanfic! Please note: this one is quite... aggressive... noncon, really...  
Its based on a picture I found on a Japanese website with a bunch of other fan art and a lot of OvanHaseo goodness. If you want the URL, ask, but I warn you, IT'S IN JAPANESE and I can't link you straight to the picture.

Also, Haseo is in his Xth form in the picture, and I just love the picture so much that he gets to keep it (and the guns are convenient for the story line), even though the story takes place BEFORE Ovan activates the Rebirth. After their first fight (at the end of vol 2), but before the Rebirth, but he has his Xth form. Got it? Good.  
Warrings: Yaoi, noncon, Ovan (yes, "Ovan" is a warning. Ovan has been known to cause extreme fangirl obsessiveness, confusion, comas, and the writting of yaoi fanfiction. It's illegal in 49 of the 50 states.)

Disclaimer: I'm not even sure if I want to claim ownership of this particular fanfiction... I love it, but I'd DIE if any of my friends or family (other than my sister) read it. Needless to say, I don't own the characters. I just derive amusement from making them do inappropriate things to each other.

Also, if anyone cares, I got the name from translating some of the dialog provided with the wonderful picture.

* * *

Ryou sighed, dropping his school bag on the floor and turned on his computer. He quickly went to grab a snack while his computer booted up, but he wasn't really hungry. He just needed to do something, anything, to keep his mind off of a little while anyway.

The older man had sent him an email that he had received on his phone during school, simply telling him to come alone to (Sigma) Immersed Crime's Paraphrase as soon as he got home from school. How he knew that Haseo was at school at the time, or even how he knew that Ryou attended school at all, was a mystery. But it didn't surprise him. Not at all.  
He considered not going, but he knew he had to. The lost ones hadn't waken from their comas yet, and he was sure Ovan was the key to bringing them back. Hopefully he'd get some answers this time.

So he sat down at his computer, slipped on the M2D and logged on. Almost immediately Atoli noticed that he logged on and sent him a Flash Mail asking if he'd like to go on a quest or something with her, but he declined and set his status to Busy to avoid any distractions.

He warped to the Sigma Server and proceeded to the area Ovan had specified.

As expected, he wasn't waiting at the dungeon's entrance. It would have been more odd if he was standing there, waiting like a normal person.

He scowled, but instead of dwelling on it, he quickly made his way through the dungeon until he found an anomaly. He then used the hacking program given to him by Pi and wasn't surprised to find himself warped to an outer dungeon.

Leave it to Ovan to wait in a place that shouldn't even exist, yet expect to be found.

Without much difficulty, he tore through the Outer Bugs until he reached yet another anomaly. Laughing bitterly at Ovan's odd desire to make things much more complicated than they really needed to be, he hacked it once again and found himself teleported to a large white room.

There were no walls that he could see, and it seemed that the white was boundless, stretching in all directions. In front of him were stacks of hundreds of books and a strangely out of place chair just sitting there. There was also what appeared to be small pond sitting in the center of a giant Tri-edge sign.

Haseo frowned at the glowing red lines. He knew the truth about Ovan and Tri-edge for a while now. After he found out, he was absolutely stunned. He found himself hating Ovan, not only for PKing Shino, but for lying and using him. The next opportunity he had, he fought Ovan with the intent to destroy him, just as he demanded.

Later, he realized that it wasn't hate exactly. He felt that he _should_ hate him, that he should kill him, perhaps in real life even. But he simply couldn't.

"Haseo..." a soft voice called from behind. He would never forget that voice that had led him through so much, even if he wanted to.

"Ovan!" he yelled, spinning around. His eyes widened when he saw that the large, weird cylinder thing was gone and the Tri-edge arm jutted from his shoulder.

"Come here, Haseo."

He found himself complying without even thinking about it nor considering the consequences. It was a strange power Ovan had... the ability to be obeyed without question.

He stood just in front of the older man, just a foot away or so. Blood red eyes met calm blue through a thin layer of yellow-orange glass. Ovan's eyes were calm while Haseo's swirled with anger, betrayal, and a thousand other emotions he couldn't--or wouldn't --name.

He felt Ovan's hand on his face and jumped slightly, staring at the appendege as though he had never seen one before.

Not only was the fact that the older man was touching him odd, but the fact that he could actualy feel it. _In the real world_.

He was only supposed to be able to feel pain inflicted when attacked by AIDA or an Avatar. Even thoug Ovan was an Epitaph User, it shouldn't have been able to feel it.  
He glanced back up at Ovan's face, finding him wearing his usual screative smile.

"Ovan... tell me what's going on... Tell me why you called me here! Why you PKed Shino! Why you won't trust me!" he cried.

The older man quickly leaned froward and wrapped his left arm around his waist, pulling him closer in an embrace of sorts. Haseo tried to pull away, but couldn't. He really didn't like the fact that the AIDA arm was just inches from his face, was freaked out that he could actually feel his arms and chest, and he was afraid that given the chance, he'd stop fighting and just stay there forever in his restraining embrace.

"Tell me... do you trust me?" he whispered into the young rouge's ear.

"I... I did," he replied, realizing that he couldn't lie. "I trusted you so much, and then you betrayed me... you betrayed Shino and lied to me. And you keep leaving me when I needed you most..." he clutched the light blue scarf in his hands.

"Forgive me. I needed to assure that you would become stronger."

"And now? Am I strong enough for you yet?!"

"No, I am still here, am I not?"

Haseo's eyes narrowed. "You..." he jerked away, but didn't get far before Ovan grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back.  
He gasped, caught off guard by the pain that he shouldn't be able to feel and by the shock of Ovan actually attacking him like that.

"I cannot allow you to leave."

Haseo scowled. "Yet you're allowed to leave me whenever you felt like it? You're allowed to use me and abandon me whenever?!" He struggled against his restraint. "LET GO OF ME!"

Ovan suddenly let him go, letting him stumble forward. He quickly pulled out his twin guns, aiming them at the older man.  
"I do not wish to fight you, Haseo. Not yet."

Haseo scowled. "Fine. Then I'm leaving!"

He attempted to warp out, but it didn't work for some reason. He tried again and again, unsuccessful each time.  
"This place is called The Creator's Room. It, like our epitaphs, has a strange power to connect our characters and our consciousness," he whispered. "That's why you can feel. Why you cannot leave."

"Wh-what?"

"You don't truly wish to leave, thus you can't."

"You... why did you bring me here!"

He didn't answer, just began walking toward him.

"Ovan..."

The older man suddenly kissed him. It was rough and demanding, but Haseo found himself too shocked to move. A large hand tangled itself in his hair, pulling him closer.  
But when he tried to deepen the kiss, Haseo suddenly pulled away. His hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide and afraid.

When a gloved hand reached for him he jumped away, aiming one of his guns at the older man.

"Are you rejecting me, Haseo?" he asked with a trace of amusement.

"...this is all just a game to you, isn't it? And I'm just another pawn..." he muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, no, Haseo. You are so much more than that..."

Haseo shook his head. "You're just using me! And I'm sick of it!"

He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his chest. But, even though it knocked him back slightly, it had little effect on him. Not a gasp nor a change in expression. A thin line of blood dripped from the wound. _"Blood? That's new..." _he thought.

Before he could react, the AIDA arm swung at him, knocking the gun from his hand. He couldn't summon a new weapon because suddenly Ovan was knocking him back with his bayonet, cutting deeply into his stomach. He screamed as he fell, landing on his back with Ovan looming over him.

He conjured his second gun, but didn't get a chance to aim it before the AIDA arm attacked again, cutting through the gun and peircing the palm of his hand. The gun, now destroyed, vanished. The hooked blade went all the way through his hand and dug into the floor, pinning his arm over his head. He screamed again, voice cutting through the endless white.

Ovan pinned his other arm with his normal right hand and pinned his lower body by straddling his hips.

"Ovan... please..." he whispered. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to become stronger, Haseo. Strong enough to resist me. Strong enough to destroy me."

* * *

I think I'm going to make a second chapter, maybe even a few more. It depends on what you people, my dear readers, think.

I've never written anything so violent even though I've always liked it...

Uh... please review?


	2. Chapter 2

.hack//G.U

Desire

I apologize for making the last chapter so short, but this one makes up for it with yaoi-ness. LOTS of yaoi-ness.  
Before, I was just writing for the sake of writing. But now... I HAVE PLOT.  
I actually know where I'm going with this! Yay!  
Also, if you want the URL of the site with the pic, its at at the bottom of my profile. It's the very last thing.

I wrote this while listening parts of the .hack//GU sound track, including "You Smiled Gently" (aka "Your Gentle Smile," and "You Smiled Kindly"), "Swaying Emotions," and "Lost Resolution." Also, the song "How It Ends" by DeVotchKa was a great inspiration.

"And in your heart, you know it to be true.  
You know what you gotta do.  
They all depend on you.  
And you already know.  
Yeah, you already know how this will end.  
There is no escape"

It reminds me of Ovan. If you've watched the movie or played all the GU games, you should understand

Stupid Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on... what makes you think I own these characters (Or the songs I mentioned above)? Yes, I am awesome. But not that awesome.

Oh... if you don't remember where we're at... everyone's favorite PKK has just been pinned to the ground by a psycho with three arms... heh...

* * *

"Bu-but why?! Why must I destroy you, Ovan?!" Haso cried. He struggled to get free, but only succeeded in further damaging his impaled hand.

Ovan didn't respond, just met his eyes over his glasses with an unreadable gaze. Then something flashed in his eyes.

Sadness...

The unexpected emotion was gone as quickly as it appeared. In its place was calm resignation.

"I have no other choice, Haseo. _This is our fate._"

"_Fate?! FATE?!" _he yelled in reply. "Since when do you let some bullshit like fate make decisions for you?!"

Ovan smiled sadly down at him. "I intended to walk this path on my own, but it seems that I need you. Even if it destroys the both of us, we must endure."

"Ovan..."

"Did you not swear to do anything to save Shino and the lost ones?"

"Y-yes, I did! But-" he declared but was cut off by a pair of thin lips pressing against his own for the second time that day.

He attempted to get away again, but failed. Instead, the black AIDA blade sliced even more of his hand's flesh. He emitted a sharp cry, parting his lips. Ovan took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the rouge's mouth. The kiss was much like the previous one, rough and demanding, but with an edge of desperation.

Haseo grunted in protest, but refused to move for fear of splitting his hand clear in half. Instead, he bit the offending appendage. He tasted blood, but the older man didn't even try to pull back or stop him.

Suddenly Ovan jerked his head away, freeing himself from the bloody kiss. His eyes had suddenly changed. Where they should have been white, they were black, giving him a demonic, insane look. His lips twisted into a sardonic smile.

"Do you _want_ to make this painful? I'd be happy to oblige," he asked. His voice was Ovan's, but the tone was all wrong.

Apparently the Aida was in control now.

"Let me go!" he cried. As if Ovan wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with the insane AIDA.

The blade in his hand twisted sharply, eliciting another cry of pain from the rouge. He smirked down at him.

"I've waited so long for this... for a chance to infect the infamous Terror of Death..." AIDA muttered through Ovan's lips. "He's denied me this for so long... but now... now I finally have you!"

The black spots suddenly appeared, surrounding the Tri-Edge arm. A second later they converged on the helpless epitaph user. They slid down the demonic arm onto Haseo's bleeding hand. They continued down, surrounding him almost entirely.

Haseo screamed, bucking wildly against the body above him. He could hear the AIDA whispering promises to him, trying to draw him in. But he refused to listen.

"Just give in, Haseo," Ovan whispered. Haseo could tell from the voice that the real Ovan was back in control.

"No!" he gasped. "NO! I... I can't...!"

He couldn't believe this was happening. The man he loved and respected most was attacking him. Trying to infect him with AIDA. Forcing him to feel pain in real life as well as destroying his character. And right after he kissed him.

Haseo knew he was right-- he was nothing more than a pawn to the older man.

He screamed again, partially from anger and frustration and partially from the pain of the AIDA.

He gasped as he felt lips on his neck, slowly kissing and licking his skin. The pleasant, but unwanted, feeling was juxtaposed with the feeling of his body being torn apart by AIDA.

"O-ovan... please..." he whimpered. He didn't really understand what was happening, but he was sure it wasn't good.

He was afraid.

He barely noticed when a hand slipped up his shirt, slowly sliding over the pale skin. He shivered as the hand slid over one of the small nubs of nerves on his chest. Ovan suddenly pinched it between his fingers roughly. Haseo gasped again, arching off the floor with a moan that was part pain, part pleasure.

The hand that was pinning down Haseo's not impaled hand released him. Haseo didn't even register it as another wave of AIDA attacked him.

His body thrashed around as he screamed. He flung his head back, crashing it into the ground painfully.

Ovan's hands gently, but firmly, wrapped around his head, preventing him from giving himself a concussion and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Haseo, just give in and this all will be over. I'll let you go. I do not want to hurt you."

"Why?" he cried, tears actually beginning to roll down his cheeks.

The older man brushed away the tears with a gloved finger, gently caressing.

"Justice must be served. Sacrifice must be made in exchange for an equivalent miracle. That is the root of this world. The absolute rule." (1)

"Don't give me that shit, Ovan! What miracle could _you _possibly want?! You already have everything, don't you!?" The AIDA's attack was subsiding slightly and he could finally speak in whole, coherent sentences. "All you've done is destroy and manipulate! Yet you think you deserve a _miracle?!_"

Ovan's lips curled into a slight smile. But it wasn't happy at all. It spoke of pain and bitterness. Of dreams unfulfilled and prayers unanswered. Of the truths he carried along for so long.

Haseo felt his heart clench at the sight, but refused to be deterred. The smile is probably just another lie after all, he reasoned.

Using his free hand, he punched the older man in the face as hard as he could from the odd angle. Ovan gasped. He had been holding back the AIDA so that Haseo could at least talk for a moment, but the attack caused him to lose control if it.

The evil-looking black dots flickered for a moment and then were upon him once again, trying to tear him apart mentally and physically.

"I- I refuse!... I refuse to be your sacrifice!" he screamed.

Ovan pressed their lips together. It was soft and somehow apologetic, so unlike the other kisses.

The man removed one hand from the teen's head, but continued to hold it off of the ground with the other.

His eyes spoke silently all the words and apologizes he longed to whisper but couldn't. They each had their parts to play, and if Haseo forgave him, he wouldn't be able to destroy him. It would all be for naught.

He blinked slowly. When he opened his eyes, they were devoid of emotion once again.

With a wave of his hand, he made the rouge's clothing and armor disappeared. Haseo gasped at the sudden feel of the cool air and on his bare skin.

"Ovan! What are you-!" he began to yell, but his words dissolved into a moan as he felt fingers slide down his length.

"Stop it, Ovan! Please..."

The torturous fingers continued to caress the skin slowly, barely touching, driving Haseo mad. He began bucking up into the hand, but it wasn't enough. He hated himself for giving in so easily, yet couldn't deny how good it made him feel. He cursed himself for every moan, every whimper, every silent plea for more.

The truth was, he did want Ovan, but not like this. Not as a pawn. He wanted Ovan to love him as an equal. And this...this is an insult to everything he ever wanted from Ovan and everything ever wanted to give Ovan.

The feeling of pleasure and the pain of AIDA were twisting together and mixing in his mind till he didn't know which was which.

Even though he felt he would die if Ovan stopped, he forced himself to whisper protests. His mind refused to give in, even if his body was long lost to the waves of pleasure.

"Why... are you... doing this... Ovan?" he forced out between moans.

He grunted, annoyed, when the hand disappeared.

Ovan gently laid the rouge's head on the ground before sliding down his body, kissing and licking as he went.

"Because you're somehow able to resist the AIDA," he answered, cryptically.

"Wh-what? Ovan-" he tried to speak, but was suddenly cut off as he felt something warm and wet engulf his shaft.

His moans and gasps grew louder as Ovan's lips moved up and down slowly. He could feel the tip of his tongue tracing veins across the skin and swirling around the tip.

Ovan could feel himself loosing control of both AIDA and himself. Hearing the cries of pleasure from the PKK was driving him insane. He wanted nothing more than to be inside the rouge. Every delicious sound he made devoured a bit of his sanity. He could barely control the urge. But he refused to give into such desires.

Someday, Haseo may be able to forgive him for this, but full on sex--no, rape--was neither needed nor forgivable.

And so he denied his own needs as he pleasured the teen.

Even when the rouge began to violently buck into his mouth and brutally tug on his hair, he didn't pause nor attempt to stop Haseo.

He knew what he was doing was wrong and how much it would hurt the rouge once it was over, so he had no right to stop him.

He felt the least he could do is let Haseo get whatever sort of revenge he wanted. As long as, in the end, the Terror of Death destroyed him.

Because that was the point of all of this. And even if Haseo suffered, even if he himself suffered, even if the world itself ended, they couldn't stop the wheel of fate. They must play their roles.

For the sake of Aina. And Shino. And all the other innocent victims.

_Justice must be served.  
_

_Sacrifices must be made._

_That is the root of this world._

_The absolute rule._

With a final thrust into the man's mouth, Haseo came with a scream.

Ovan closed his eyes, swallowing all the sticky cum as he finally released the AIDA completely. Haseo's defenses were finally down and he wouldn't be able to resist.

Another scream ripped through the air. But this time it wasn't pleasurable.

The rouge's body convulsed as it was enveloped in black orbs. Ovan was flung off and sent flying through the air.

His glasses flew off as he collided with the wall. He slid to the floor silently.

His role here was done. He had infected the infamous PKK and his Avatar, Skeith, with Aida. There was nothing left for him to do at the moment. He knew he should leave as quickly as possible, before Haseo recovered. But he refused to move, even as his mind was screaming at him to get out of there. He stared up blankly, seeing nothing but white, white, and more damned white.

He listened as Haseo's screams melted away, as he grew quiet, no longer able to fight. He listened as the he stood up. As he walked closer. As he crushed the glasses beneath his feet. But he refused to look at him. At what he had done to him.

"Ovan..."

He forced himself to look at Haseo.

Haseo was standing just arms length away, still naked, staring at him through burning red eyes that were now black where they should have been white. His right hand now had vicious looking claws and was pitch black. The black traveled up his arm and split into tendrils that wound up his arm. On top of his head there were now black horns that matched Skeith's. The tattoos he had before were gone, but he had new ones. A red eye on each hand and one in the center of his forehead.

The AIDA's purpose wasn't to just infect him, but to bind him and his avatar closer together. If appearances were any indication, it was quite successful.

Even if it was exactly what he wanted, it hurt him to see Haseo like that. Especially when he knew it was all his fault.

A smirk twisted the rouge's lips. A bright red staff sort of thing with what appeared to be a Celtic cross on the end appeared in his left hand.

"As death stands before you, are you afraid...Ovan?"

* * *

(1) That is a quote from Aura from the GU movie. It sounded like something Ovan would say and it popped into my head when trying to think of what I should write there. Also, I like putting in little bits of canon whatever into my fics. Makes them seem a little bit more real to me.

Heh... Ovan is about to get PWND!

Or maybe not...

Maybe that staff is some kinky sex toy. =D

In the original series of games and .hack//sign, Skeith's staff/cross thing was used to hold the little idiots still while he Data Drained them. It still maintains that ability, but has some new ones too. Nothing too grand though. Just that it gives Skeith/Haseo more control of Data Drain and they don't need Protect Break. And there may be more new abilities, but I'll decide as I go along. Oh, and he can use it like a normal weapon. He'd beat people to death with it, I suppose. Or maybe shank them with the tip. Eh... Who knows? If there's ever a situation where I need to write about it, I'll figure it out then.

Also, that was the most graphic thing I've ever written. So, please, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, tell me. I accept compliments too. XD


End file.
